149996-nexus-needs-saving-banding-together-to-save-nexus
Content ---- ---- And that's understandable. I don't like them either. What if there were a PvE "flag" (for lack of a better word) system that would allow you to only party with your faction. Think of it like supremacist attitude - for R.P reasons. I.E "I don't want anything to do with those lower life forms... I'm sticking with my own and that's that!" | |} ---- I think keeping faction imbalance in the game for these reasons are pretty selfish. | |} ---- Although selfish I understand why they have those opinions. EU is said to be more populated than NA so maybe that isn't helping but over all I thought it wasn't a bad idea? It's all about opinions and feedback here. It's not eliminating the factions, you can still be a purist if you'd like ~ it's enabling a stable economy and opening doors in-game. but these are just my opinions. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This is in theory what I'm suggesting, only on a larger scale. You'd be able to be segregated if you chose. Think of it like a supremacist or elitest grouping for Role Playing | |} ---- ---- Eh, as much as I hate the exiles, and hate the idea of playing with aurin... this might be what's best for the game. We will see how the steam release goes and whatnot, but it may have to come to that. Honesntly, I'm sure we can still have factions but without some of the barriers, like queueing for bgs and dungeons. Or the Dominion could get a new, cutesy race, and the aurin can all go die. Edited February 28, 2016 by Mental Surge | |} ---- then I'll go for the so called "elitist" approach or whatever people want to call it. Not going to change the way how I enjoy the game. | |} ---- My only problem with the "wait and see how it goes" method is generally the majority of the damage has already been done by the time it is "fixed". It does seem incredibly selfish of some to want to keep these barriers up (no matter what) for everyone when they could be dropped and the people that don't want to mix factions at all, can simply, just not. "I don't want it so NOBODY SHOULD GET IT!" I think there's been a little misunderstanding in these threads, I don't think anyone is actually asking to have the factions removed, that would be an insane request. People from different factions just want to be able to join the same guilds and use the same queues etc. Edited February 29, 2016 by H3rboss | |} ---- ---- :rolleyes: | |} ---- :rolleyes: :blink: Some people have an unhealthy hatred towards Aurin. | |} ---- OF COURSE IT'S 2 AURIN THAT SAY THAT. | |} ---- ---- If one of the goals for dropping the faction walls is to reduce queue times, I think the potential danger of something like this is it effectively creates an additional queue. Now you have some people queuing as Exile Only, some as Dominion Only, and some as CoGs. CoGs can group with Dominion or Exile, but only if all of the CoGs are either Dominion or Exiles themselves. You could have 3 CoGs and 2 Dominion in queue for a dungeon, but the group won't form if one of the CoGs is an Exile. And if the group finder's priority is to create groups as fast as possible, Exiles and Dominions would most likely get shoved to the side as it'd be much easier to put together CoGs groups than it would to match up the right combination of CoGs with Exile or Dominion. Really, I think the end result of that would be something very similar to what we saw with practice battlegrounds. Given the choice, most players are going to get in line for the fastest queue and completely abandon the slower ones. I would place money on the Dominion and Exile queues becoming impossibly long due to something like this. | |} ---- Sorry? Calling it as I see it. If your refusal to play with a certain player-base hinges on the fact that their purely aesthetic choices differ from yours, that's a problem. It's not like by virtue of playing Aurin we neatly fit into a 'obnoxious hyperactive nature-is-precious' box, just like as chua players aren't (very likely) actually psychopathic killers with preference towards using explosive means in real life. | |} ---- Exactly. I know what I wrote looks like a text wall but this was addressed. Essentially you'd be able to have inter-faction relations or chose to be a "pure bred" if you wanted. Expanding lore options (of sorts) and keeping both parties happy. | |} ---- ---- I don't like the aurin, I don't really understand why so many people choose them, one of the reasons I don't play eastern MMOs is that every one of them has these furry races, in fact I was hesitating about playing WS in the first place because of the aestetics. But this aurin angst you people have is just mind boggling. Why do you even care so much what other people play with...? If only there were racial abilities and aurin were OP, but no, it is merely a skin they are having. Like an armor skin. In fact, in a full-covering body armor, aurin and draken look quite similar... | |} ---- Think about it, if they didn't exist....how would the population span out?...regardless of the faction choice most make their choices based on aesthetics alone anyway. | |} ---- ---- I wouldn't mind if they wouldn't exists, but that doesn't make me hate them. Hate the creators of the game then, they made the races...:) | |} ---- ---- Nobody said that, you should read better what is being written in posts. The general mindset, behaviour and overal atmosphere on Exile side is completely different then Dominion, even amongst people. And that alone is ground enough for me to not want to be part of it at all. It's 0% compatible with me, my believes, playstyle and what not. So yes, please keep Aurin and Exiles away from me. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't understand why people are so infatuated with being segregated in 2 factions. You know the players on the other side are humans too, right? They're like you, me and Irene. You can still be at odds with each other, but realize that working together can benefit both parties. According to the lore as of now, our objective has almost nothing to do with a faction war, and instead it's entirely about separating Drusera from the Entity, and defeat the Entity. Heck, if you've been on the PTR, you should try and pay attention to the dialogue between a Dominion scientist and Exile scientist. They even end their dialogue with how they'd be a strong alliance between Exile and Dominion, if not for the war. They did argue between want to secure some artifacts in Thayd or Illium, but that was all there really was. For the most part they even got very much along and had mutual respect for each other as scientists. I think a lot of people take this faction hatred far too serious. | |} ---- I'm not telling that "hating" other faction or not is right or wrong, i'm not able to give an answer and i don't care. I just wanted to tell that giving 0 respect to people who chose a faction for seeing some aesthetics and not seeing other don't help at all. And while I'm like you and others, I might have other objectives and standards than you and other people ; not making a judgment that mine opinions or yours or better than X or Y though. And it's not because you don't understand people's reasons that they're irrational, illogical or other statment. It just might be because you simple don't share their stories, or plenty of other reasons idk. As I said it's not because X can't understand Y for whatsoever reason that X can tell Y that he's a *cupcake*, selfish, frustrated, elitist, etc. | |} ---- Also this: :rolleyes: | |} ---- Dunno why, but I laughed so hard :lol: | |} ---- I gotta ask, why do people keep complaining about things no one is even asking for? No one is asking for classes to be able to wear the opposite factions armor. Stop straying off track, it's just both factions being able to be in the same guild, use the same queues and go to each others housing plots, IF YOU SO CHOOSE. Nothing is being forced on you, we don't hate the game or you, and it's not some secret plot to kill off all your eRP's. Also why does the above look any worse than the Dominions stumpy cat class the Chua? | |} ---- ---- Huh? Is my post a complaint? Why did you get that impression? Chill man, it was a joke lol. I saw everyone's face is getting hot so I drop in a funny pic, sorry if it offended you. :huh: Besides, I know you don't want to force people. But because of additional and longer queues, the peace treaty and CoGs suggestions would eventually force everyone into joining the same queue, as Cantatus already said in his post: Which is ... less efficient than just dropping the faction wall altogether, no? And with all the complicated suggestions, I think that it would be better for Carbine to just make a new story arc, modify the lore, and drop the faction wall, since they can create new content in the process that way. My opinion, of course. Better turn Myrcalus into Lich King then. :D | |} ---- ---- Lol player hatred goes beyond simply disliking a race for their aesthetics. I hate the aurin mostly because they are a huge reason for the faction imbalance. The factions will never be even with aurin. Oh and their lore. their lore is one thing, but the fact that everyone plays them and that they are a huge factor for the faction imbalance to begin with makes me hate them more. Like it or not, the races are possibly the largest factor influencing what faction the average player chooses. If carbine gave the Dominion a cutesy race to compensate then perhaps it wouldn't be as big of a deal. The fact is that the factions will always be seen a restriction rather than good thing for the game, and that largely in part due to the poor balance. And really, by your logic, why do you care what I think? If people are allowed to like whatever they want, then surely they can dislike whatever they want too. You caring about what I dislike is no different than me caring what someone else likes. In fact I don't care if people hate chua (for example), as people can like or dislike anything. That's their preference. I have already said that despite my hatred for aurin that I would be willing to have the faction barriers changed for the betterment of the game. Edited February 29, 2016 by Mental Surge | |} ---- Agreed 100%. The imbalance in the game is horrible, I am leveling a Dominion character and the areas are deserted, the city is like no one in there (illium). Wow the imbalance is horrible. | |} ---- ---- ---- How do you know that people who you play with don't play aurin on Exile side as alts or something - or even mains, running their Dommie alts in your dungeons/raids...? You ask everyone, and if someone plays on the opposing side, you refuse to play with them? Your beliefs? Really? And what if the Dominion got a new cute race and a lot of people changed sides...? You are taking this playing a PC game business a bit too seriously... And who's fault is that? Who made aurins? You're even bashing on aurin lore - who wrote that, the players...? Seriously, am I being trolled here...? Edited February 29, 2016 by Strayhand | |} ---- And what if he really does check if he's got friends who rolled aurin on Exile ? He still got the right to play the game the way he wants with people he wants to play with as long as he doesn't insult other player wich he didnt. | |} ---- | |} ---- Indeed we do. It's only players who are really limited with all of this. Even the dominion and exile partly works together in Arcterra with little bickering here and there. It's not really a complex issue, but I don't think resorting to a entirely 3rd faction is a good idea either, leaving both Dominion and Exile to remain as they were. | |} ---- I think that's the only workable option. The game is designed and built in every way around a conflict between two factions that expands along with the game into a complex and messy meta-conflict. This isn't just a lore issue, it permeates all levels of gameplay and quest / content design in sometimes outright and sometimes subtle ways. | |} ---- "Who's fault is that?" What does that have to do with anything? I don't care if it's the players' fault for picking them, or Carbine's fault for making them an Exile-only race. I am not BLAMING anyone here, because I don't care who's to blame. I simply hate Aurin because of what they did to the faction balance, and because of their lore and aesthetics. What dont you get? I hate aurin because everyone HAS to play them. And at what point did I say that I hate the player? If someone has an aurin alt then fine, what does that have to do with anything? Seriously, why do you care that I hate aurin? Stop taking it out of context and assuming that means I hate the player base. And the idea of adding a new cutesy race that would lead to a lot of people changing sides, thus making the sides more balanced? That would awesome for everyone regardless if I like the race or not. Of course there are issues with this possible solution, but that's beside the point. It was just an off-hand suggestion I made. The irony here is that you are taking me hating a race in a game way too seriously. Perhaps you should take your own advice? Am I getting trolled here? Edited February 29, 2016 by Mental Surge | |} ---- but........you used logic..... | |} ---- Really? I didn't get the memo. And sorry, it was not specifically you but I guess Oli who made me laugh with his beliefs mumbojumbo... Keep on hatin' the evil pixels, whatever... Edited February 29, 2016 by Strayhand | |} ---- ---- Because games have rules and even life isn't a free for all. Same reason you can't decide to work with North Koreans in real life. They'd take you prisoner / kill you and we would disown you. The Story (not just lore) gets to dictate the boundaries of gameplay because that is literally what the story is for in all games... You are playing a role with in the context of the games story, that's why it's called an MMORPG you might as well ask why you can't team up with Sephiroth in FFVII... Edited February 29, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- ---- I'm guessing if there was a common threat to the very existence of both the United States and North Korea as well as the entire universe, those rules might get relaxed a little bit. ;) And, yes, it's an RPG. That's my entire point. In RPGs you tend to get to create a character and choose what role you play in the world. Nothing within the lore actually dictates that it is impossible for me to work with an Exile. I do it all the time. Just did it this morning, in fact, at Guardians of the Grove. It's a game mechanic, and not the lore itself that prevents me from working with the opposing faction. | |} ---- ---- So it's logical to hate refugees too? Because it doesn't matter what made them migrate, it doesn't matter who has the responsibility or power to solve the refugee situation. Let's hate them because everyone HAS to be a refugee. And we don't like their lore and aesthetics either. So let's hate the refugees themselves, because it is only... logical... The important part is: let's make sure we vent that angst in every forum topic where the refugee matter is slightly involved. Edited March 1, 2016 by Strayhand | |} ---- this.....is not logic. | |} ---- More like lolologic... | |} ---- ---- Hell i'm for this. I love the idea of factions, and chua's kick ass. But I prefer The Exiles to The Dominion. If I could have a chua Exile and still play with my wife and her dumbass Aurin, I would be soooo happy. I like what they did with Panda's in warcraft (even tho i hated the pandas), The quest to pick a side was a pretty cool and unique idea. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Fighting the Entity has nothing to do with faction split. | |} ---- No, this is the faction wall, and its there for a (read: multiple) reasons Fighting the Eldan ascended (the literal gods of the Dominion) has nothing to do with the factions? | |} ---- It doesn't? Why would the factions matter in this case? We're most definitely not fighting anything that resembles Eldan at this point. It doesn't matter that he was made up of 6 Eldan, because he resembles nothing like the gods the Dominion pictured. The Entity is foe of both the dominion and exile. It doesn't distinguish either as anything but a target to corrupt and 'perfect'. | |} ---- I never said they were. But the Drusentity is the literal god of the Dominion, that has direct implications for the nature of factional relationships and gameplay scenarios. The game is built entirely around a dual faction conflict with 3rd party intervention. Once the Drusentity Arc is ended (which it will be) the Conflict between factions will remain (E.G., Horde and Alliance, Empire and Republic, etc) Edited March 2, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- I didn't know the Dominion was fighting on the Entity's side... There could be one faction and the game would be the same PvE-wise (except some leveling content ofc). | |} ---- Yes, I'm not saying there should be only one faction, storywise it's fun to have more factions. Edited March 2, 2016 by Strayhand | |} ---- ---- Here is the deal. She isn't a literal god of the Dominion in any way, shape or form. She is A god, but a god over no specific faction. When the Dominion came to Nexus, it was not to find Drusera because well, nobody really knew of her existence until now. But it was to find a physically interact with our gods, the Eldan. Too bad there was no Eldan left. In the end, both factions help Drusera out. Both have everything to gain since the Entity is a threat to both factions. It doesn't matter how the Dominion sees Drusera because in the end, she doesn't favor either faction. She is out to defeat the Entity as well. Whatever happens after that's done, who knows. My money is on that Drusera will die(fuse with Nexus w/e) anyways. | |} ---- The Dominion worship the Eldan, and believe that when they sent their final message ("we are about to attain the power of the gods") that they succeeded. The Drusentity is what they reffered to, and they indeed succeeded in ascending to godhood (6 top Eldan ascended as the Drusentity). In every sense (literal, metaphorical, etc) the Drusentity is the god of the Dominion (for better and worse). The Entity could never leave Nexus with out the current factions assistance, and would be no threat to the Exiles if they had decided to settle literally anywhere else. The Dominion is invested in Nexus (since it was literally the birthplace of their empire, their leaders, and their heritage). | |} ---- ---- It IS the plot of the game. The Drusentity is a single arc, it will end. The underlying impetus for the *GAME* is the faction conflict. As for imbalance, it's effectively moot. The Dominion (on Entity) has been fielding full WB raid groups recently, Queues have been popping at comparable rates to SWTOR on Entity Dom. The Dominion worship the Eldan and their ascension; and so whether they understand so or not, that means Drusentity (this will undoubtedly add to the story in time). The Exiles "could have" easily settled elsewhere (with the Ekose / marauders, lopp etc). They didn't because *it's in the script* | |} ---- ---- Not really. There is only a conflict so there could be two factions, hence, PvP could exist (like in almost all theme park MMORPGs...). If one faction was suddenly removed from the game, the PvE players of the other faction wouldn't even necessarily notice it... You said it yourself, the Exiles are only a sidetrack for the Dominion, the main story for them is the Drusentity, so you could easily imagine the game without the Exiles. They got a message from their god ancestors and been given the coordinates of the long lost homeplanet of them. They go in to discover their origins. The Exiles are not needed for that. Or it can be told the other way around, the Exiles are explorers who stumbled upon Nexus and discovered the Drusentity, etc, etc. The Dominion is totally not needed. Edited March 2, 2016 by Strayhand | |} ---- Which came first, the chicken or the egg? Answer: The Egg; which existed long before Avians ever evolved. The Conflict did not preceed the factions; the factions resulted from conflict. And that conflict drives the game in terms of story, objectives, gameplay, and lore. The Exiles didn't stumble on Nexus; a Dying Dorian Walker was brought there by the Drusentity. With out both factions, there is no Wildstar. There are no Warplots, no (substantive) PvP, no quest lines (as they are now). You're left with an impotent narrative as in FFXI Edited March 2, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- ... I mean... Technically speaking... A lot of that would've still been a thing, lol. Warplots are non-existent with or without factions. PvP will exist with or without factions. Quest lines depend on factions because the devs made it so. There is a faction war, but it becomes irelevant by the time you're done with Whitevale, basically. It all depends on how you define Wildstar, and to many players it has nothing to do with whatever faction war has been impeding. You're making the factions out to be a lot more important than they even are in-game. | |} ---- Lol, your logic is ridicilous. It's not about chickens... The real question is: what came first, the egg, or the animal that first layed eggs? You say yourself the dying Dorian Walker was brought here by the Drusentity. Why do you need a conflict for that...? He could be just a random explorer in a hippi universe. "no quest lines (as they are now)" keywords are:"as they are now" There could always be a different story written without conflict. "that conflict drives the game in terms of story, objectives, gameplay, and lore" Really...? Where did the story and lore evolve regarding the conflict since the game started...? Edited March 2, 2016 by Strayhand | |} ---- Nonsense, you (and others) are ignoring that factional conflict is the basis through out the game, even deep into the current temporary arc. Even in the Defile you are explicitly tasked with sabotaging / attacking the other faction, you're constantly racing the other factions in tactical and strategic manoeuvring, building strategic alliances and sabotaging those of the other faction. I've mentioned this before, but I feel a lot of people still don't understand this. Faction conflict is NOT simply killing the other faction. Factional conflict is 90% intelligence, building strategic alliances, controlling resources and territory, competitively developing geographic and distribution networks, etc, etc, etc... Virtually every quest / all aspects of gameplay contribute to that conflict; in some instances through outright factional violence; in others through pushing tactical and strategic efforts to solidify your factions influence and strength while reducing the other factions. | |} ---- Thats the actual answer to that specific logic question. What first layed eggs was a medusae (coral / anemone like organism), but that's immaterial to the logic puzzle of whether "the chicken" or "the egg" came first. There needs to be conflict for that because otherwise Dorian would not be in the Outer rim. The Conflict literally forces the story along. The Story (and lore) evolve continuously from the Ark Ships through the entire game. At every step the conflict is evolving and growing, becoming both more interesting and more complex. From the Aurin terrorist on the Dominion Arc Ship; to Zin and Kevo obtaining the Elder Cube, snatching it away from your character (exile), to Dorian and Zin's race to the Everpool, to the attempt to break the Dom/Ex alliance with the Lopp in Malgrave.... the conflict permeates every quest, not JUST the ones pre whitevale. | |} ---- ---- ---- With out the Entirety of the Exile fleet being forced into the outer rim, he could never have made that trip. Indeed, even under those conflict circumstances he virtually didn't; with his life support failing just as Drusera brought him to Nexus Edited March 2, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- If the writers wanted it, he would made that trip... It's that simple... Look. I'm playing only PvE in Wildstar. I play it for the raiding. If there would be no Dominion, no conflict, or if the Dominion would be an NPC faction, the game would be and totally could be ABSOLUTELY THE SAME to me. Btw the chicken and egg question supposed to be an unanswerable question - that's the point for crying out load... You're like Drax from Guardians of the Galaxy...^^ (no offense, he's a lovable fella) Edited March 2, 2016 by Strayhand | |} ---- By your same argument: If the writers didn't want faction conflict driving the game, they wouldn't have wrote it that way. QED P.S. the Chicken and egg question is presumed unanswerable by people who 1) misunderstand grammar or 2) misunderstand biology In reality its an exceedingly simple question ;) Edited March 2, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- And this is the main point for the majority of the playerbase, if the Dominion or Exiles were an NPC race OR hell, didn't even exist at all, we'd all still be happily playing the game. Even Nazryn would still be happily playing the game if it was like this from launch as the writers would have just given him something else to lore all over and he wouldn't know any better. What came first Naz, your love of your Wildstar faction or your love of story/lore? ;) But the point is. You can keep your lore as none of it needs to change, you can keep your factions, we just want the option for the majority of us who couldn't give two hoots about staying strict to the lore, the option to join the same guilds and join the same queues. YOU DON'T HAVE TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS AT ALL. Edited March 2, 2016 by H3rboss | |} ---- But that's exactly what I'm saying!^^ They wrote as much conflict into the game as they wanted. They could have left it out entirely. And I would still have the same fun exploring Nexus and raiding GA and DS the same way I am now. | |} ---- I agree, it all boils down to what the writers want and how well they present it. Personally, I would prefer a story without factions (everyone is working for the Dominion for example). That said, there would still be conflicts, but they're all internal. For example, Granok division competes with Draken division for higher ranks and wages. Having both Aurin and Chua on the same side doesn't mean they would love each other. Such story would focus more on the exploration of planet Nexus. The world would feel bigger since we have access to more zones. And the Ikthian and the Strain would introduce more than enough external conflicts. Plus, new players would have 7 races to choose from in the beginning. It's an illusion, but I think it's better than binding those options into the choice of factions, the choice between "good" and "evil", or even the choice between red and blue lol. We also wouldn't have problems with alt-friendliness, queues, and ... hatred towards Aurin (well, they'd probably still hate Aurin but I figure the hate would be less intense if you're all on the same side lol). Heck, everything'd consume less resources if Carbine concentrated on just one faction. I figure the art team would have more time to design more locations within the capital city. Such as magic school to teach dumb Granok how to be spellslinger, or military center to teach Aurin and Chua how not to cut themselves with power swords lol. Oops, getting off topic. :P I know the game didn't, doesn't, and won't head into this direction. But since we're on that topic, I'd just like to throw in my 2 coppers lol. :D | |} ---- I really don't think Aurin hate, not at all actually, would be just the opposite imo. Would be hard for me to see them everywhere. | |} ---- ----